Food products such as cookies, crackers and chips can be stored in a wide variety of plastic and paper-based containers. Such containers can include a separate lid that can be attached to a lip of a body of the container. Typically, such lids are manufactured separately from the container and increase the total cost of the container. In addition, separate plastic lids can confuse the consumer with complicated functionality or become misplaced.
Some containers are formed from one or more paperboard blanks that are divided by fold lines into a plurality of panels. Such containers can be cheaper to produce than containers with separate lids. The panels can provide an attractive lid which can also protect the food product inside the container. Some examples of such containers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,528, U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,551, and U.S. Publication No. 2011/0095074. A disadvantage of such lids is that six or more such panels have to be simultaneously or sequentially manipulated when opening or closing such containers, which can make the opening and closing of the container a difficult and time consuming process.